Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia
| image = File:Murder_At_Midnight.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Auramyna | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = 12.20.12 | winningfaction = Goodie | roster = #, player #Framm18 #Vommack #Brandonb #Slick #Mboon #Mew #Andrew #Brainiac100 #Nana7 #FatTony #GMaster479 #Golfjunkie #Curr3nt | first = Brandon | last = Slick, FT, Andy, Mew | mvp = FT | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Auramyna based on own design. It began on December 20, 2012 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (December 30). Game Mechanics Rules Each baddie and goodie will be PMed a Once During The Game action loosely related to their role. There are no secret actions that interfere with the logical process of determining roles. RID Steal/Kills ARE blocking (except on ODTG actions), kills are NOT blocking. ODTG actions can not be acted upon. (Even being RID Steal/Killed will not block the action.) Tie lynch rules: *On Day # n, tie lynch = 100 + 20(n)% chance of death. *E.g - D1, 1 person dies, then 20% chance for 2nd person to die. *Then D2, 1 person dies, then 40% chance for 2nd person to die etc. Redirects: *Redirect fails on day actions, ODTG actions, ask yes/no, RID actions. Fail results are returned. *Redirected spies receive a clear result on the new target (B is role) if redirected by same faction or screwy results (A is role) if redirected by an opposite faction *If Virginizer is redirected, it changes the target X *A redirected redirect succeeds. **(If I want to redirect Immanuel to (player X), and someone else redirects me to Lucy-Lou. I redirect Lucy-Lou to (player X) instead of redirecting Immanuel.) Appears in NP: *Block *Kill *Trap *Successful redirects - role acting, not targets. *Successful RID Actions *Needed protects *Role steal - Dice roller appears as doing the action on his chosen target. Person stolen from is advised they were stolen from. *Result of group save *Cessation of group save *ODTGs appear if it's the type of action that would usually appear. Such actions will be made clear as ODTGs cannot be blocked/trapped/stolen/protected from. OOP: *ODTG action>RID Kill>Steal>Redirect>Trap>Block *Indy>Baddie>Goodie Role Description Baddies - NK and BTSC - Gain an unsurpassable majority. NK does not require a carrier as it cannot be blocked/redirected. #Danusia - Role Spy #Anstonio - Block #Luigi - Redirect or Vote Redirect a non-baddie Goodies - Two random goodies have BTSC. Eliminate all other factions. #Mischa - Kill or Follow spy (choice each night) #Alejandro - Redirect #Chintamani - Shield - Protect a player from all actions (spy, goodie/baddie kill, block, trap, redirect, steal) except Virginizer, ODTGs and RID actions. #Maximillian - Role Spy #Trinh - Vote Manip (x0 - x2) #Kaori - Virginizer (Each night chooses X and Y. If X dies, Y's faction is revealed in the Night Post.) #Milo - Block #Zebediah - Ask host a yes/no question #Jamila - Die roll ##Kill ##Role Spy ##Block ##Trap ##Redirect ##Role Steal (name player) ---- Save is an anonymous group vote at night. All vote except baddies (may not vote for self on N1). Tie means no save. Save ceases when 2-4 non baddies are left alive. ---- Indy - WINCON: Has 4 targets and must RID steal from at least 2 of them, outliving the remainder, then leaves the game. Alt wincon - last standing. #Appolonio - Each night chooses 2 actions of: Redirect, RID Steal, RID Recruit, use copied action. Has secret passive ability and ODTG role spy. RID steals have a 25% chance to kill their target. *May only successfully recruit once. A recruit brings their action with them, loses any old BTSC and their name turns green in the post/on role spy. *Either Indy can carry any of the actions. If original Indy dies, the BTSC retains all actions. If recruitee dies, action dies with him. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Framm - Chintamani *Bb - Zebediah *Slick - Mischa *mew - Maximillian *Andrew - Trinh *Brainy - Alejandro *Nana - Jamila *FT - Kaori Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #Framm - Chintamani - Killed N2 by Luigi #Vommack - Anstonio - Lynched D1 #Bb - Zebediah - Killed N1 by Luigi #Slick - Mischa #mboon - Milo - Lynched D4 #mew - Maximillian #Andrew - Trinh #Brainy - Alejandro - Killed N3 by Luigi #Nana - Jamila - Killed N4 by Milo #FT - Kaori #GM - Luigi - Killed N3 by Mischa #GolfJunkie - Danusia - Lynched D2 #Curr3nt - Appolonio - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games